Black Sabbath Concerts 2010s
2010 July 24, 2010 Victoria Park, London, ENG (High Voltage Festival. Final gig ever for "Heaven & Hell" Glenn Hughes & Jorn Lande on Vocals in place of the late Ronnie James Dio) 2011 2012 May 19, 2012 O2 Academy, Birmingham, ENG June 10, 2012 Donington, ENG (Download Festival) August 3, 2012 Chicago, IL (Lollapalooza Festival) 2013 April 20 & 22, 2013 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ April 25, 2013 Entertainment Center, Brisbane, AUS April 27, 2013 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS April 29 & May 1, 2013 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS May 4, 2013 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS May 12, 2013 Makuhari Messe, Tokyo, JPN (Ozzfest) July 25, 2013 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavillion, Houston, TX July 27, 2013 Frank Irwin Center, Austin, TX July 29, 2013 Live Nation Ampitheatre, Tampa, FL July 31, 2013 Cruzan Ampitheatre, Palm Beach, FL August 2, 2013 Jiffy Lube Arena, Bristow, VA August 4, 2013 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NY August 6, 2013 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Detroit, MI August 10, 2013 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA August 12, 2013 Comcast Center, Boston, MA August 14, 2013 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON August 18, 2013 Klipsch Music Center, Indianapolis, IN August 22, 2013 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC August 24, 2013 Gorge Amphitheatre, Seattle, WA August 26, 2013 Shoreline Amphitheater, San Francisco, CA August 28, 2013 Verizon Ampitheatre, Irvine, CA August 30, 2013 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ September 1, 2013 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV September 3, 2013 Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA October 4, 2013 Estadio Monumental, Santiago, CHL (supported by Megadeath) October 6, 2013 Estadio Unico De La Plata, Buenos Aires, ARG October 9, 2013 Fiergs, Porto Alegre, BRA (supported by Megadeath) October 11, 2013 PAMA – Campo de Marte, Sao Paulo, BRA (supported by Megadeath) October 13, 2013 Apoteose, Rio De Janiero, BRA (supported by Megadeath) October 15, 2013 Esplanda do Mineirao, Belo Horizonte, BRA October 19, 2013 Parque Simon Bolivar, Bogota, COL October 22, 2013 Estadio Nacional, San Jose, CR October 26, 2013 Foro Sol, Mexico City, MEX November 20, 2013 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN November 22, 2013 Friends Arena, Stockholm, SWE November 24, 2013 Telenor Arena, Oslo, NOR November 26, 2013 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN November 28, 2013 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED November 30, 2013 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER December 2, 2013 Bercy, Paris, FRA December 4, 2013 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER December 7, 2013 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR December 10, 2013 O2 Arena, London, ENG December 12, 2013 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI December 14, 2013 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG December 16, 2013 Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT December 18, 2013 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG December 20, 2013 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG December 22, 2013 NIA, Birmingham, ENG 2014 March 31, 2014 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY April 3, 2014 Metro Center, Halifax, NS April 5, 2014 Colisee Pepsi, Quebec City, QC April 7, 2014 Bell Center, Montreal, QC April 9, 2014 Budweiser Gardens, London, ON April 11, 2014 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON April 13, 2014 Canadian Tire Center, Ottawa, ON April 16, 2014 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB April 18, 2014 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK April 20, 2014 Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB April 22, 2014 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB April 26, 2014 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA May 29, 2014 DU Arena, Abu Dhabi, UAE (supported by Anuryzm) June 1, 2014 Olimpiisky, Moscow, RUS June 3, 2014 Arena, St Petersburg, RUS June 6, 2014 Solvesborg, SWE (Sweden Rock Festival) June 8, 2014 Kindl-Buhne Wuhlheide, Berlin, GER (supported by Soundgarden) June 11, 2014 Atlas Arena, Lodz, POL (supported by Reignwolf) June 13, 2014 Konigsplatz, Munich, GER (supported by Soundgarden) June 15, 2014 Pannonia Fields, Burgenland, AUT (Nova RockFestival) June 18, 2014 Unipool Arena, Bologna, ITY (supported by Reignwolf & Black Label Society) June 20, 2014 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI (supported by Soundgarden) June 22, 2014 Val de Moine, Paris, FRA (Hellfest Festival) June 25, 2014 Hans-Martin-Schleyer Halle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Soundgarden) June 27, 2014 Stadion Essen, Essen, GER (supported by Alice In Chains & Black Label Society) June 29, 2014 Dressel, BEL (Graspop Metal Meeting Festival) July 4, 2014 Hyde Park, London, ENG